


Dreaming of You

by EscapistBehavior



Series: Dnf fics :D [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Dreams, Sleep talking, Streaming, Swearing, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistBehavior/pseuds/EscapistBehavior
Summary: He knew he should crack some joke, act like his normal, confident, joke-flirtatious persona. He couldn’t bring himself to.George was dreaming about someone.He glanced at the chat and narrowed his eyes. “He’s not dreaming aboutme, chat, don’t be ridiculous.”Fuck.That came out way too harsh, way too angry.Jealous.How could he not be?-George sleep talks on stream, and Dream starts to wonder if he might actually have a chance.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dnf fics :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184105
Comments: 29
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If Dream or George change their minds about shipping/fanfic this will be taken down.

“Aw, chat, he’s sleep talking again!” Dream whispered. It was three in the morning in Britain (although that didn’t mean much for George, his sleep schedule was beyond saving), and George had fallen asleep on Dream’s stream again. This time, George had been the only one in the call with him, so he’d spent the last few minutes speedrunning in silence, not wanting to wake him. 

“Ohh itss youuu…” George mumbled. 

“Who, me?” Dream giggled.

“Hiii.”

“Hi.” _He’s so goddamn cute._

“Mm, roses! Thank you…” _Roses?_

“Ooo, roses? Who’re you dreaming about, Gogy?” Dream tried not to let his emotions into his voice. _Who would be giving him roses?_

George giggled. “I love you.” 

Dream inhaled sharply before he could catch himself. He knew he should crack some joke, act like his normal, confident, joke-flirtatious persona. He couldn’t bring himself to.

George was dreaming about someone. 

He glanced at the chat and narrowed his eyes. “He’s not dreaming about _me_ , chat, don’t be ridiculous.” _Fuck._ That came out way too harsh, way too angry. _Jealous._ How could he not be? George was dreaming about some girl giving him roses and telling her he loved her and Dream was stuck here listening. The chat was moving even faster now, calling out his reaction, screaming about whatever, and Dream almost ended the stream right there. He’d only been live for 40 minutes, but he _really_ didn’t want to deal with chat’s questions. Or George’s lovestruck sleep talking.

“Jus’ kiss me already, Dreeam.” 

Dream’s eyes flew wide open. 

_Fuck!_ He turned off his computer. _That’ll look suspicious as hell if I was too slow…_ It was an idea he’d gotten from Wilbur when he punched his motherboard after MCC 13. His hope was that the stream delay was long enough to stop what George had just said from actually reaching the audience. He’d had the idea in the back of his mind for a while, just in case George ever sleep talked about something he wouldn’t want shared. He knew how private George liked to be. He’d never dared to imagine he’d need it for something like _this_ , though… 

Dream pushed aside any thoughts (more internal screaming than thoughts) about what George had just said and opened the vod on his phone. He fast forwarded to the end and watched with bated breath.

“-don’t be ridiculous.”

Dream waited on the edge of his seat. He knew he’d been silent for a while before George had said… anything else. _Please, please, say it worked._

“Jus’ ki-” The vod ended. _Thank fuck._

_Jus’ kiss me already, Dreeam._ His mind filled in the rest of the sentence. _No._ His mind filled with visions of George, standing in front of him, looking up at him with that pretty face, lowering his voice to say “just kiss me already, Dream.” _Stop it._

Dream shook his head. _I’m not done yet._ He opened twitter. Unsurprisingly, it was a mess of confusion and dnf jokes. ‘Where’s Dream’ was trending. So was ‘George’. 

_Hi everyone! My internet went out, sorry about that. If I can get it working again soon I’ll start streaming again :)_

He tweeted it. Maybe he _would_ start streaming again tonight. _Just kiss me already, Dream._ ...Probably not.

Sapnap came into the room. “Your internet’s out? Mine’s fine.”

“Oh, uh, it’s… not actually an internet problem. I had to stop streaming because…” _Just kiss me already, Dream_ “...of something, it’s not a big deal.”

“Ooookay, good luck with… whatever it is, I guess.” Sapnap frowned. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Sapnap looked at Dream for a moment before leaving.

_Just kiss me already, Dream._ There was nothing left to distract himself, no reason not to think about - wait. There was one more. He opened discord, taking a moment to stare at the call George was now alone in. Dream didn’t want to wake him up (not after he said that, not while Dream’s mind was still completely broken), but he should probably warn George about what he had said that _had_ been streamed. People were still freaking out about it, even if what they heard really didn’t mean anything. _What_ I _heard, though…_

He opened his dms to George. 

_i got disconnected from our call sorry! just thought i should let you know before i go to bed that you sleep talked about someone giving you roses and you said i love you and stuff, people are freaking out about it ofc  
didnt want you to go on twitter or smth and see all that without warning_

He considered rejoining the call. He liked sleeping on call with George, more than he cared to admit. _But what if he keeps talking, or what if he wakes up..._ He couldn’t do it.

Ok, _now_ there were no distractions left. Dream had to think about… it. _George dreamed about me, about_ kissing _me, he likes me!_ But he didn’t, Dream knew that. It was probably because they’d been in a call together. Dream’s voice just wiggled into his sleeping brain and made him have one of those random romantic dreams that doesn’t _mean_ anything. He couldn’t get his hopes up over what was probably nothing. 

Although it could mean George liked guys. So that was something. 

And George still had a dream about kissing him. 

_Kissing George, leaning down, cupping his face with my hands, putting my lips on his-_ Dream shook his head, trying to stay on track. He could think about kissing George later (it would be far from the first time). There was still a part of him that was convinced that George’s dream must mean he liked Dream back, and that Dream should wake him up right this instant and confess and live happily ever after. But he knew that wasn’t true. George clearly didn’t feel the same way, so the dream must just be meaningless. Really, it was impossible to tell George’s tone through the sleep-induced mumbling, for all Dream knew he’d just been teasing him! Some kind of you-want-to-kiss-me-so-bad type joke that wouldn’t even be that unusual if George had said it while awake. No, he couldn’t risk telling George. Maybe there was a chance the dream did mean something, but he couldn’t just confess without really knowing how George felt for sure. _Fucking hell…_

Dream tried to sleep, but he ended up curled up on his bed listening to the last few minutes of his vod over and over. After he’d gotten over the shock of _just kiss me already, Dream_ , he’d realized something that hit him even harder.

George’s voice came out of his headphones again. “I love you.”

That might’ve been directed at _him_. He didn’t get to hear that from George often. He _never_ got to hear it in the context of roses and kissing. And even though it was just a dream, even though it wasn’t real… 

Dream did fall asleep eventually. He dreamed of George.


	2. Chapter 2

George could feel himself waking up. _No, no, no, please, let me stay-_ The world faded around him and was replaced with reality. George groaned. _Of course it was a dream._ At least he had two messages from the real life Dream, he noticed with a smile. He wasn’t smiling after he read them. 

George frantically opened the vod, remembering exactly what he’d dreamed about last night. It didn’t sound like he’d really said much on stream, but still, this could be bad. 

_George sat alone at a table for two in a nice restaurant. He was wearing a suit. There was something special about the suit, but he couldn’t remember what it was. He couldn’t remember why he was here, either._

_“Hi, George.” George looked up as a man sat in the seat in front of him, his face hidden in shadow until he looked up too and it was_ Dream _. George had only seen Dream’s face a couple of times, and now here he was, right in front of George, in real life._

“Ohh itss youuu…” George heard himself say in the vod. 

“Who, me?” Dream giggled.

_”It’s me!” Dream grinned._

_“Hi,” George breathed. He was speechless._

_“Hi.” Dream grinned. “Oh, I got you these.” Dream pulled out a bouquet of roses. They were minecraft roses, not real life roses, but it made perfect sense at the time._

“Mm, roses! Thank you…” 

“Ooo, roses? Who’re you dreaming about, Gogy?” Dream’s voice sounded strained.

_George took the roses with a wide smile. They smelled amazing. “They’re beautiful.”_

_“Not as beautiful as you.” George flushed pink as his heart soared. Normally it would be hard for him to put that emotion in words, but it wasn’t here._

“I love you,” George murmured.

Dream inhaled sharply, loud enough for the mic to pick it up, and fell silent for a moment.

“He’s not dreaming about _me_ , chat, don’t be ridiculous.” He sounded mad. Dream had never sounded anything even close to mad about them being shipped before. Chat was spamming that he sounded jealous, but there was no way Dream’s barely veiled fury was jealousy. So what was it? George hadn’t said anything to make him think he was dreaming about him… yet. George knew what came next. 

_Music began to play. Dream stood up and reached out a hand. “Dance with me.”_

_George took his hand and stood up, there wasn’t a table between them anymore and Dream pulled George close, resting a hand on his waist. They moved around the room, the restaurant fading away into nothing. Stars replaced it, millions of tiny pinpricks of light all around them, blurring together as the two men spun and danced. It was beautiful, but George barely noticed, too busy gazing into Dream’s eyes._

_The music crescendoed and Dream dipped him, bringing their faces closer, closer, until their lips were just barely not touching. He looked at George with a grin, not closing the gap._

“Jus’ ki-” The vod ended. _Fuck, that’s NOT good._ What happened? Did Dream hear? There must be a reason the stream stopped so abruptly… George opened his twitter and let out a sigh of relief. _Internet problems. Thank god._ Dream’s internet had just saved George’s life. He must not have heard the rest of that sentence. 

_”Just kiss me already, Dream,” George said with a smile. And Dream did. It was amazing, it was everything George had imagined it would be and more, it was perfect. They kissed, and kissed, and then the dream had annoyingly shifted to something else, but Dream was still there, still in_ love _with him. If only._

George took a deep breath and checked twitter. Some fans had correctly guessed who George was dreaming about (completely without evidence, George reassured himself. Well, without evidence from _that_ stream, at least), some were showing clips of Dream’s oddly tense behavior as proof of his jealousy ( _you and I both wish_ ), some were posting fanart of Dream giving George roses (George decided against interacting with one as a joke but secretly saved a couple). _All of this and they didn’t even hear me say his name? That internet outage was a fucking miracle, this would’ve been a disaster._

George needed a distraction, and for some reason he decided on streaming as his solution. You might think that that would just force him to face both his chat and his certainly teasing friends, and that that wouldn’t make for a very good distraction. You’d be right. 

George managed to dodge questions from Quackity and his chat about his dream and enjoy his stream for about an hour until Dream joined the call. 

“Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Dream,” George somehow managed to keep his voice steady. 

“Hi, George.” Dream definitely sounded off. _Oh god, what if he did hear something?_

“What’s up?”

“Uh, nothing, just wanted to talk!” He didn’t sound mad, though. More like nervous? _What is going on?_

A donation popped up on George’s second monitor. “Did you dream about… Dream last night.” His voice was shaking _way_ too much. “Uh, I don’t… remember what I dreamed about last night. I saw the clips…” He laughed nervously. 

“Yeah, it was definitely Dream!” Quackity giggled.

“No it wasn’t!” 

“I thought you didn’t remember?”

“‘It was not Dream!” George could feel himself blushing. He shifted in his seat, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, if it was me you would definitely remember,” Dream teased, but something in his tone fell short of how he usually sounded.

“Good point, I do usually remember nightmares,” George shot back. He was doing his best to act how he normally would, but he was sure everyone could see right through him. _I’m so fucked._

“Oh, come on…” Dream muttered. _He knows, he must know, what do I-_

“Fuck!” Quackity screamed. “Fucking creepers, oh my god!” George ran over to find him frantically replacing the missing glass blocks in an aquarium with dirt. A fish swam out of the hole and started flopping around on the ground. 

“I got it!” George switched to his bucket and sprinted after the fish, grateful for the distraction. He picked up the fish and walked back over to Quackity, who had somehow managed to both place way too much dirt and not fill all the holes. They spent the next few minutes smelting sand and accidentally releasing the fish a second time while trying to patch up the hole, and the conversation never returned to his dream. _Thank god._

Dream was oddly quiet for the rest of the stream, though. 

Quackity left the call soon after George ended his stream, but Dream stuck around like he normally did. After a few hours of noticeably awkward chatting and laughing, George decided he had to ask. Dream was definitely being weird, and it wasn’t getting any better. 

“Dream, um, are you ok?”

“What? Yeah, of course!”

“Oh, ok… you just seem a little… I don’t know, distant today?”

“Yeah, it’s, uh, it’s nothing! Don’t worry about it!” Dream sounded about as convincing as a little kid pretending they hadn’t stolen a cookie. 

“Alright… Let me know if I can help, ok?”

“I… yeah, I will.” Dream yawned. “Sorry, I didn’t sleep much last night, I think I’m gonna go to bed now.”

“Oh. Goodnight.” _Is he trying to leave the conversation? He does sound tired..._

“I’ll, uh, I’ll stay on call though?”

“Oh, awes - uh, cool, yeah.” George stammered, fighting back a grin even though Dream couldn’t see it. _Nevermind, he wants to sleep on call!_

“Cool.” He could hear a matching smile in Dream’s voice. _Everything seems fine. Thank goodness._

George wasn’t tired yet, so he decided to edit a video. (On call, while Dream slept, because he wanted to stay. George’s brain was essentially keysmashing.) He was about to start when Quackity pinged him on discord. _JACKBOX LOSER GET UR ASS IN VC 4!!_ Shit. 

“Are you asleep?” 

“Not yet,” Dream mumbled back. _Cute._

“I forgot I promised Quackity I’d play in his Jackbox stream tonight, I’m sorry.”

“Aw, no more call… oh, he just asked me to join.”

“It looks like we have enough people already, you don’t have to play if you’re too tired…” 

“No, I'll play for a bit if you’re gonna be there.” _If I’ll be there?_ George felt a blush spread over his cheeks. 

“O-ok, let’s join!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it'd be out soon! :D 
> 
> (The suit he's wearing in the dream is the one from "you look good in a suit")
> 
> I'm not thrilled with this chapter but it's a lot better than my first draft at it XD I'm still happy with it overall, I just feel like it could be a lot better... 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'd love any feedback good or bad you feel like giving <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um, our internet didn’t go out?” _What._ “Dream told me he had to end stream for some reason,” _Oh god._ “I was actually hoping you knew what that was about? He’s been acting really weird ever since and I know you were on call with him...” _No, no, this can’t be happening._

“Dream?” Bad asked as Dream’s rap appeared on the screen without his voice reading it.

“Did he actually fall asleep?” Sapnap laughed. Dream had been exhausted the whole night, zoning out and mumbling his sentences, but they hadn’t expected him to fall asleep in the middle of a game. 

“DREAAAAAAM!” Quackity screamed. 

George shushed them. “Guys shut up, he’s really tired. He was about to go to bed when we started playing but - look, I’ll just kick him from the call and we can keep playing without him.” George was about to do just that when he realized he could move him from vc 4 to vc 1 instead. _This way when the stream ends I can still join his vc_ , George thought with a smile. 

Eventually the stream ended, and one by everyone got too tired and left until it was just George and Sapnap. George was dying to join vc 1, but he knew he shouldn’t leave the conversation just to sleep on call with Dream. As much as he wanted to. 

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna do a jackbox stream too, tomorrow night. Do you want to come?”

“Sure! Oh, I guess your internet is all fixed then?”

“Wha - oh, right… Um, our internet didn’t go out?” _What._ “Dream told me he had to end stream for some reason,” _Oh god._ “I was actually hoping you knew what that was about? He’s been acting really weird ever since and I know you were on call with him...” _No, no, this can’t be happening._ “George?”

He couldn’t breath. Dream knew. Dream must’ve heard, it hadn’t been a miraculous coincidence at all, he’d heard and he’d ended his stream because of it and oh _fuck_ , what was George supposed to do now?

“Are you ok?” 

George disconnected. 

***

Dream had definitely fallen asleep in a different vc than he was in now. Which meant that someone had moved him, which meant that maybe George had moved them into another call just so they could sleep together - Dream giggled and clapped a hand over his mouth, glancing at the wall between his room and Sapnap’s. He was probably getting ahead of himself. It wasn’t like their calls meant the same thing to George that they did to him, he probably just got moved because... actually, Dream couldn’t think of another reason why someone would’ve put him in vc 1. Other than George wanting to sleep call with him. _First the dream and now this… It almost seems like…_

Dream typed out a text to George: _good morning!_ He didn’t have anything specific to say, he just wanted to talk to him. _To talk to the man who just might like me back?_ A wide grin spread across his face. George didn’t reply, so he was probably still asleep. They’d messed up their synced sleep schedules again, which really sucked, but they’d probably have it fixed in a few days. 

Dream ended up checking Quackity’s vod to see when George had gone to bed (he just wanted to know when he’d probably wake up and his impatience had gotten the better of him, ok?), and discovered that George had definitely put him in vc 1, and now he was sure that George had done all that just to sleep call with him. George liked it too! _This is amazing!_

Dream drifted through his morning like it was a dream. He hummed love songs and checked his phone every other minute and stared off into space and earned several strange looks from Sapnap. He was too happy to care. 

But the day dragged on and George didn’t respond.

 _Maybe he missed the text, or forgot to answer?_ Dream waited until he was sure George must be awake before texting again to ask him to play bedwars. Nothing.

By the end of the day, Dream was getting worried. He laid awake in bed, tossing and turning and trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. _What if something’s wrong? What if he’s hurt? What if he’s out there somewhere across the stupid fucking ocean and he needs my help?_

He rolled over and grabbed his phone. _hey i havent heard from you all day, ik ur probably just busy or smth but when you see this could you just let me know ur ok?_ Part of him had been sure that would get a response. It didn’t. _I’m sure he’s fine. It’s only been a day, he’s just busy or distracted or maybe having a rough day or something, he’s fine._

_What if he just doesn’t want to talk to me?_

_No, that can’t be it. Just last night he put me in a different vc to sleep call and we haven’t spoken since, there’s no reason that he… I couldn’t have done anything, right?_

His phone buzzed. _Oh thank god, he texted back-_

It wasn’t George. Well, it _was_ George, but it wasn’t a text. 

_@GeorgeNotFound tweeted: Hi everyone! I’m going to be taking a short hiatus. Everything’s fine! I just want to take a break from the internet for a while._

Dream felt sick. He tweeted so soon after Dream messaged… That couldn’t be a coincidence. 

By the time he’d realized he was moving he was already in Sapnap’s doorway. 

“Hey dude, are you ok?” 

“Have you heard from George today.” He’d given up on keeping the worry from his voice

“Oh… no, I haven’t. Um, the last time I talked to him was last night and he just suddenly hung up and now he went on hiatus without telling anyone before twitter, I’m kind of worried about him too...”

“What happened when you talked to him.”

“Uh… I mentioned how our internet didn’t actually go out-” _Oh fuck. No, no, no, no-_ “-and he started, like, hyperventilating and hung up?”

“Fuck. Fuck, oh god, that’s - I’m so - oh god, what… fuck!” That had to be it. That was what Dream had done wrong. 

Sapnap rushed over and grabbed his shoulders. “Hey. Look at me. What’s wrong?”

“He said something in his sleep so I ended the stream so no one would hear and I pretended I didn’t hear it either but now he knows that I did and he - huh… I guess he’s… probably freaking out. He’s… probably not mad at me. But he must be ...really upset, and he’s all alone, oh no...”

Sapnap gasped. “He _was_ dreaming about you, wasn’t he?” 

Dream nodded. “Oh god, I have to reach him. I left my phone in my room…” Dream bolted towards his bedroom. 

“Dream!” Dream whipped his head around to look at Sapnap. “Just… be gentle. He must be really embarrassed.”

“Of course!” Dream turned and ran to his room.

 _george please read this, i talked to sapnap he told me what happened and its totally ok! can we please talk?_ No response. Dream was about to type out another message when he remembered Sapnap’s warning. _Be gentle._

_I’ll wait one more day, then I’ll try again. He might need time._

Dream didn’t sleep that night

***

George squeezed a pillow to his chest, watching as Harry and Ginny fell in love on his tv. “Get over yourselves, can we go back to actual plot?” he shouted at the empty room. 

He’d watched all the Harry Potter movies in a row already, and then he’d started over, and when he finished he’d probably watch them all again. It’s not like he had anything better to do. 

He knew he couldn’t hide from it forever, but he could at least hide for a little bit. He’d fucked everything up, he’d said how he felt, he was the reason Dream had been so awkward recently. He didn’t want to know what Dream thought of him now. He didn’t want to face him.

So he just… wasn’t facing him. Of course he’d have to eventually, but… just a little longer. 

His doorbell rang. He ignored it. 

It rang again. George wasn’t expecting anyone, it couldn’t be anything important.

Whoever was at the door started ringing the bell as fast as possible, over and over again, drowning out the movie. “Fine!” he grumbled to himself. 

George got up, glanced in the mirror to see if he looked ok (he looked exhausted and miserable and like he’d been crying, but there wasn’t much he could do about that), and opened the door. 

“Wh- Wilbur? What are you doing here?”

“Honestly I don’t really know. Dream told me to come.”

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't such a happy chapter oops XD
> 
> Don't worry, the next one will be! It'll either be the last one or I'll do one more after that, I'm not completely sure yet. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the support for this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He wants to talk to me that badly?”
> 
> “Of course he does! I mean, it’s _you and Dream_. I don’t know what you think you did wrong but of course he wants to talk to you. You know how much he cares about you.”

“Honestly I don’t really know. Dream told me to come.”

_Oh._

George opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

Wilbur frowned at him. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but Dream said you’ve been ignoring him for two days and to tell you that he’s really not upset at all and he wants to talk to you and he said to make sure you actually call him?”

“Oh…” George chewed his lip, looking anywhere but at Wilbur. 

“Are you ok?”

“Umm… you’re sure he said he was ok with… what happened?” 

“Yeah, he was _very_ specific. He’s totally fine, he’s worried that you’re beating yourself up over it and he wants to tell you that everything’s ok himself.” 

“Oh…” _Maybe it’ll be ok? Could everything be normal again?_

“George, really, are you ok?”

“I… yeah, I guess I am? If Dream’s ok then… he’s really ok with it?”

“Ok, I have no idea what’s going on with you two but all he’s wanted for the last two days is to talk to you. He’s really worried about you." Wilbur smiled encouragingly, "So, you should call him yourself before he starts blowing up my phone again.” _Again. He really wants to talk to me?_

“O-ok. I’ll do it.”

“Now? Or at least soon? I think if this goes on much longer he might just fly here so you can’t ignore him.”

“He wants to talk to me that badly?”

“Of course he does! I mean, it’s _you and Dream_. I don’t know what you think you did wrong but of course he wants to talk to you. You know how much he cares about you.”

George took a deep breath. “Ok. I’m gonna call him. R-right now. Yeah.”

“I promise it’ll be fine. Um… let me know if you ever need to talk or anything?”

“Yeah. Thank you, Wilbur.”

“No problem. Talk to you later!”

George closed the door and took a deep breath. Dream wasn’t upset. Dream wanted to talk to him. It might be ok. George might not have ruined their friendship. 

He was hit full force with a fresh wave of the longing to call Dream that had been rising and falling in the back of his mind for days. 

_I really need to call him._

George picked up his phone from where he’d left it after that jackbox stream, his finger hovering over Dream’s contact. _He_ wants _me to call him. Just call him. This is stupid, just call him. Call him!_ He put the phone back down. He knew Dream had said he wasn’t upset. But a part of him couldn’t believe it. He’d been so afraid of Dream finding out for so long - how could it really be ok? Dream’s smiley face stared up at him. _Call him._ George shot out his hand, pressing the call button before he had a chance to think about it. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no-_

Dream picked up right away. “George!” He sounded so relieved. “George, are you ok?”

“I - I’m… I don’t know?” George answered honestly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve just told you I heard-”

“No, no, I shouldn’t have disappeared like that, _I’m_ sorry, Dream.”

“Wilbur told you I’m not upset at all, right?”

“Yeah, he did… You’re really not?” He had to hear it from Dream.

“No, I’m really not, seriously George.”

“But… you’ve just been so _weird_ since then and I thought you were uncomfortable knowing that I like you and-”

“You _do_ like me?” Dream interrupted. _What?_

“What?! I thought you - I dreamed about _kissing_ you, idiot, and then dropped off the internet completely when you found out, what did you _think_ that meant?” _He didn’t realize?? What?! Oh no, did I just actually mess everything up for real now-_

“No, I just… I was worried it was wishful thinking?” _What?!_

“ _What?_ ” George gasped.

“I like you too, George!”

“Oh my god.” George felt like he might explode on the spot. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, George!” Dream giggled. 

“Dream! ...Wait. You found out the guy you liked dreamed about being with you. And your response to that was to never mention it and act super awkward and just not do anything?”

“Shut up!”

“You’re such an idiot!”

“I would have said something eventually!”

“Would you’ve?” 

“Yes! Maybe… No, probably not,” Dream laughed. 

“Idiot,” George smiled. “I’m really sorry I ignored you like that, Dream.”

“I get it. You panicked. Thank you, though. And please don’t do that again, George, you can _always_ talk to me and I was so worried, we all were…”

“I won’t, I promise. Oh no, I should probably let everyone else know I’m ok, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah… do you think we could talk for a bit longer, though? Just us?”

 _Just us._ The flood of warmth and light he’d felt when Dream had confessed ( _Fucking confessed! That he likes me! He likes me!_ ) came rushing back. “Yeah, yeah, definitely,” George said breathlessly.

“So, um, George… do you… do you wanna go on a date sometime?” Dream asked shyly.

“Dream, you’re so dumb.”

“Come on, do you?” He sounded hopeful, _nervous_ , like he was talking to a high school crush instead of his best friend. It was ridiculously cute, George decided.

“Yes, obviously, idiot. God, I’ve been in love with you for years and you’re still like ‘do you wanna go on a date’, you’re so stupid.”

“You’ve… been in love with me for years?” Dream asked quietly.

“I… I did say that, out loud, didn’t I.” George buried his furiously red face in his hands. 

“Uh, me too. I - I’ve been in love with you for years too,” Dream stuttered. 

“Um, cool. Yeah. Cool.” George was grinning so wide he felt like his face might split in two.

“You’re so cute.”

“Dream! Stop it, oh my god,” George giggled. 

“You are!”

“So are you!” George shouted. At least that shut Dream up for a moment. 

Dream spoke up again after a few seconds. “Um, so George, are… you my boyfriend then?

George gasped loudly. “Oh my god, yes, I’m your boyfriend! You're _my_ boyfriend!” 

“This is so cool, George,” Dream giggled, and it was the stupidest, cutest thing George had ever heard. 

“Yeah, yeah it is, b-babe.” _Shit, I hope that’s ok…_

“ _Uh_ -I-I like that. Yeah.” Dream mumbled. Even over the phone he could hear how flustered Dream was. 

“Aww, _babe_ , are you blushing?” George teased.

“No!”

“I bet you are, babe.”

“I’m not!”

“Prove it.”

And Dream actually turned his camera on. He was definitely blushing, and definitely gorgeous. 

George stared speechless for a moment before remembering to react. “I think I win this one, babe.”

Dream pouted. “Obviously, I didn’t even get to see your pretty face.”

“I- you-” George turned on his own camera, revealing the scarlet quickly spreading across his own face. Dream grinned (which George could actually see!).

“Are we even, baby?”

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they talk about their fucking feelings! 
> 
> I'm going to do one more short chapter of just pure fluff because I Feel Like It. 
> 
> Lmao so you know how a lot of fanfic writers are like "heres the nice fitting love songs I listened too while writing" or whatever? I wrote this chapter while listening to the doki doki literature club soundtrack XD. The music is good!! (Also side note I love that game so much its SO COOL)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and interacting, I hope you enjoyed!! <3


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d been talking for almost an hour, a strange mix of the kind of conversations they’ve always had and the things they’d desperately wished they could say for so long. It was weird and normal and _perfect_. It felt natural. It felt like them.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t stop thinking this must be a dream.” 

Dream giggled. “Well, I guess I _am_ your Dream…”

“That’s literally so stupid, I’m gonna break up with you.”

“Oh come on, you know you love it.”

“Yeah, I do.” George mumbled with a smile. They’d been talking for almost an hour, a strange mix of the kind of conversations they’ve always had and the things they’d desperately wished they could say for so long. It was weird and normal and _perfect_. It felt natural. It felt like them. 

“I should probably talk to everyone else soon…”

“Oh, yeah… Um, do you want to… tell them? About us?” George’s heart fluttered- _us._ He still hadn’t quite wrapped his head around it.

“I… yeah, I guess I want to tell our friends. Do you?”

“Definitely, I wanna be able to brag about you being my boyfriend!”

“Dreaaam!” George giggled.

“Come on, I’m dating _you_! I can’t waste such a good opportunity to flex on them!”

“No, stop, oh my god Dream!” George buried his blushing face in his arms for what felt like the millionth time that night.

“It’s true!” Dream wheezed. “Looks like a bunch of people are in a vc already, let’s join.”

“No! Just… give me a second, idiot.” George rolled his eyes.

“You’re gonna have to get used to my compliments.”

George lifted his head a bit and looked directly at the camera. “You’re really hot, babe.” Dream’s mouth fell open as redness spread like wildfire across his face. “Sorry, what were you just saying?”

“So stupid,” Dream muttered.

George cackled. “Alright, are you ready to go talk to everyone?”

“Yeah, lets go.”

They joined vc 3, where Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, and Bad already were. The call dissolved into chaos as soon as they did.

“George!”

“You’re back!” 

“Where were you, you muffinhead?”

George winced. Everyone had been worried about him. Of course they had! “Hi, yeah, I’m back. I’m really sorry guys, I, uh, I got really freaked out about something and I kind of… blocked everything out. I’m sorry.”

“Are you ok now?” Karl asked. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” George giggled despite himself. “Actually, the, uh, the thing I was worried about… aah I can’t, you tell them!” 

“Ok, ok! Um, George and I are a couple now!” _Wow, I don’t think it’ll ever stop being amazing to hear that._

“What?!”

“Finally!”

“Oh my gosh that’s amazing!” 

“Don’t tell me you ghosted all of us because you were gay panicking,” Karl teased.

“I… yeah, I’m sorry.”

“I mean, it was a bit more than that!” Dream cut in.

“Ooooh, Dream’s stepping in to defend his boooyfriiiiend!” Quackity laughed, turning on his autotune for the last word. 

“Aw, my knight in shining armor!”

“You’re so dumb, baby.”

“AGH YOU MUFFINS ARE SO ADORABLE!”

***

Dream and George are… different, and their fans are starting to notice. Their flirting starts to end in delighted giggles more often than exasperated sighs, George seems to get better at taking compliments from Dream and Dream gets noticeably worse, and one time it sounds like George almost called Dream ‘babe’ before correcting himself. 

Some say that it started around the time of George’s mysterious hiatus. Others say that they’ve kind of always acted like this, it’s just _more_ now. Whatever the reason is for their strange behavior, the fans are always quick to point it out. They seem to trend on twitter even more than before (if that’s even possible). 

Every now and then a donation will ask about it, and they’ll just laugh and make some joke. 

Whatever it is, they seem really happy.

*** 

@GeorgeNotFound - April 1, 2020: Happy to announce that @DreamWasTaken and I are getting married in 2021! 🎉  
|  
|  
@GeorgeNotFound - Jan 29, 2021: update: we kissed  
|  
|  
@GeorgeNotFound - 3m: update: we’re dating /srs

\---

_Trending in United States_  
**THEYRE DATING**  
Minecraft fans react to creator GeorgeNotFound’s nonchalant announcement that he and fellow creator Dream are dating  
_Trending with_ dnf, George 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to speedrun some fluff to end this story. I'm actually a lot happier with this chapter than I was with the last few... I think it's a good way to wrap up a story I'm overall pretty proud of. 
> 
> Anyways it's time for me to gush about y'all because omg. The support you guys have given me has been insane and I still can't really wrap my head around it?? I'm so glad you liked it!! Your comments are all so nice and skdjfhsdlkfsdhf I honestly don't know what to say! 
> 
> I hope you liked the ending! Leave a comment if you'd like, I always appreciate your feedback so much! 
> 
> Have a nice day, and thank you all so much again! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Have a nice day and drink some water >:(


End file.
